Miroku!
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Falsely led Miroku leaves the group only for the others to find him, well different. He isn't the Miroku that they all know. They find out that Naraku is involved. Will they be able to save Miroku or is this the end of our dear friend? SM
1. Where'd Miroku Go?

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice.  
  
Chapter 1 Where's Miroku?  
  
*In the woods of Sengoku Jedia*  
  
After yet another fight with Naraku the gang has decided to make camp since all of them were tired and Inu Yasha was wounded from a blast Naraku intended for Kagome.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Kagome watch it!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
Before Kagome could react Inu Yasha had already thrown himself in front of Kagome.  
  
"Oh,look Inu Yasha loves a human girl. Ah, sweet love" said Naraku grinning evilly.  
  
"Shut up" was all Inu Yasha could say before he collapsed into Kagome from the loose of blood from the attack.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha are you alright?! Inu Yasha!"  
  
Sango heard Kagome yelling and ran over to her to see what was the matter. When she reached Kagome she saw what was making Kagome scream and ran to get Kirara who was hiding with Shippou behind a bush since all of the attacks that Naraku was sending at them was too strong for them to handle.  
  
"Kirara, come with me. Shippou, you go get Miroku! PLEASE! This is an emergency! Tell him to come as fast as he can!" was all Shippou heard Sango say before she ran off to Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Miroku! Where are you?!" Shippou was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Shippou? Is that you? I'm over here!" Miroku was yelling as Shippou found him.  
  
"Miroku come on we need to get back to Sango and to others NOW! Inu Yasha got injured and we have to stay together." Shippou was saying before Miroku ran off.  
  
"Uh, Miroku? They're this way" said Shippou pointing in the other direction. "Oh. Ya. I knew it was that way" said Miroku. Shippou just sweat dropped.  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
After Shippou, Kirara, Inu Yasha in his usual tree, and Miroku (or so they thought) were asleep Kagome and Sango started to talk. Miroku was still up and decided to listen in on them, but all he could hear was "I just cant stand Miroku anymore. With all the so called 'hand slips'." But they really had said "Sometimes, I just cant stand Miroku anymore. With all the so called 'hand slips'." Meanwhile Miroku was saying to himself (in his head so they didn't hear) 'So, they don't like me anymore? Well they can go on without me in the group.' With that he left the group after the two had gone to sleep for the night.  
  
"MIROKU! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER US!"  
  
With that Sango sank to the ground and began to cry. (Who wouldn't cry if the person you loved was missing?! I'd cry.)  
  
"Sango don't worry we'll find him" said Kagome. All Sango could do was nod. She had already lost her whole village to Naraku, now the man she loved this was too much. All of a sudden the group heard a scream of pain and ran to see who or what made the scream.  
  
End of Chapter 1! Who screamed? Find out in Chapter 2, What's Wrong With You?! 


	2. What's Wrong With You!

Disclaimer: Hi! Hope you liked the last chapter! Who screamed?! Read on to find out! Don't you hate cliffhangers? So do I but hey I like to torture people. LOLz!  
  
Chapter 2 What's Wrong With You?!  
  
Miroku's POV:  
  
"So what if they don't like me anymore. I can do things myself. I don't need them." (Now remember he is alone and talking to himself. Or, is he alone read on t find out.)  
  
(Behind a bush) "Oh, happy day to me. I can do what ever I like to that monk and his friends will think he betrayed them. Oh, goody I know the perfect spell and NO ONE can break it!" said Naraku but low enough so Miroku couldn't hear him. "Okay, I will grab him, put the spell on him, and let him go on his way and kill the others. Oh, and this spell will also erase his memories of his so called friends. Okay, in ONE......TWO.........THREE!" said Naraku and grabbed Miroku and put five Shikon Jewel Shards into his forehead. All Miroku could do was scream.  
  
As this little fiasco was going on the others heard a scream and ran towards the source not knowing what was in store for them.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
"Guys I see the stupid monk. I'm going to kill him he is making us late on the Shikon search!" (Anyone know who that was? Yes, it is Inu Yasha!)  
  
"MIROKU! We have been SO worried about you! Why did you leave? Did you go for a walk or something? Hello? Do you hear me? Miroku? What's wrong?" asked Sango so happy to see the man she loved again. But that soon changed to horror once she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were PURE RED (and I am talking about the EVIL type of PURE RED)!!!!  
  
"Hey, monk! What was with leaving without even telling ANY of us where you were going?! We lost a good day of Shard searching because of you!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha. Sorry, but you deserve this for being so rude to Miroku. SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," and so on for about thirty minuets. (Sorry but I had to make up for not SITTING him earlier in the story.)  
  
All of a sudden Miroku took off his prayer beads and started the Air Void. It was good that Sango had her Boomerang ready incase his hand started to slip again. She smacked him over the head with it with enough time to put his prayer beads back on his hand so not to let the Air Void going until it swallowed her friends.  
  
"GEEZ, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MONK?!" screamed Inu Yasha but in enough time for Kagome to sit him again. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Screamed Inu Yasha.  
  
"For being rude" said Kagome trying not to laugh but he had about five worms on his head ready to down his throat and with another sit they would. "OH, MY GOD! GUYS! MIROKU HAS FIVE JEWLE SHARDS! BUT THEY ARE IMBEDDED IN HIM SO THAT MOST LIKELY MEANS THAT HIS SUDDEN CHANGE OF HEART TOWARDS US IS BECAUSE OF NARAKU!" screamed Kagome very much out of breath.  
  
"WHAT?!" everybody said in unison. But, Miroku just laughed and opened the AIR VOID again.  
  
End of Chapter 2! And, yet another cliffhanger. LOLz! Will they be sucked into his Air Void? Find out in Chapter 3, What Happened? 


End file.
